pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Gorvette
Jeff Gorvette is a minor character in Cars 2 and Cars 3. Albums #Toy Story 2 Soundtrack ''Cars 2'' "Jeff Gorvette is one of the greatest American racecars alive today. Donning the stars and stripes of his country's flag, the #24 Corvette C6.R has proven his ability to succeed on the big ovals and the road courses of the Grand Touring Sports circuits. Having moved from his hometown of Vallejo, California to Indiana to be closer to the racing world, Gorvette's ability to accelerate at such a young age has turned hoods wherever he competes. His championships and number of victories are unmatched, making him a respected competitor-and legitimate threat-at the World Grand Prix." In the movie, he is first seen at the Tokyo welcome party with Lewis Hamilton, and he greets Lightning McQueen. He sees Mater talking to the Zen Master. He appears in all 3 races including the one in Radiator Springs. He never got hit by the lemons' camera in any of the races. After the World Grand Prix Tokyo race begins, he started in the 4th position and was also last seen in the Tokyo race in the 5th position. But as well as we can see, Nigel Gearsley finished in the 5th position. In the Porto Corsa race, Jeff was seen in the in the 5th position instead of Nigel Gearsley. And later in the second part, he was seen in the 8th position. At the last meters to the finish line in the Porto Corsa race, Jeff Gorvette along with Lewis Hamilton was at the last position. But he and Lewis Hamilton must have finished the race, because Shu Todoroki's big crash blocked the track. He and Lewis were the only racers who didn't collide into the big crash. In the last race in London, Jeff was seen following Nigel Gearsley from the 6th position to the 5th position. Right before the race in Radiator Springs, he says to Lewis that he thinks they should do it every year. In the race, he and Lewis were next to each other in position. ''Cars 3'' Jeff Gorvette makes a cameo in Cars 3. He is interviewed before the Florida 500 and wishes McQueen good luck. Gorvette has retired at the time of the events of the film, and holds the highest number of top ten finishes for a racer.'Cars 3' gears up for season long ride with NASCAR Specifications Retrieved from Stitch Kingdom via the Web Archive.‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 200 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.6 seconds *Engine Type: 7.0-liter LS7.R V-8 *Horsepower: 590 *Hometown: Vallejo, California Replacements In international versions of Cars 2, Jeff Gorvette is replaced in one scene by a completely different character, voiced by a regionally better known racer than Jeff Gordon.Hollywood tailoring movies for overseas audiences However, they only replace him in the scene where Lightning meets him at the party in Tokyo as well as when that scene appears in Mater's nightmare. They don't replace him in the races or when the racers are shocked at Mater drinking from the water fountain after eating a lot of wasabi. Most of these characters use the same body shape as Max Schnell. These include: Frosty pose.png|'Frosty' voiced by Mark Winterbottom Australian releaseV8 Supercar driver Mark Winterbottom is Frosty in Cars 2Supercar star gets animated in film role|link=Frosty Fernando alonso zoom.jpg|'Fernando Alonso' voiced by Fernando Alonso Spanish release|link=Fernando Alonso Vitaly ptrov.jpg|'Vitaly Petrov' voiced by Vitaly Petrov Russian releaseFirst Russian Formula One driver Vitaly Petrov dubbed the character named in his honor from animated film 'Cars 2' by Disney/Pixar.|link=Vitaly Petrov Flashdisney.jpg|'Jan "Flash" Nilsson' voiced by Jan "Flash" Nilsson Swedish releaseJan "Flash" Nilsson gets a role in Cars 2|link=Jan Nilsson 来自中国的赛车手：龙哥.jpg|'Long Ge' Chinese release《赛车总动员2》北京首映，中国赛车亮相受关注|link=Long Ge Memo rojas.jpg|'Memo Rojas, Jr.' voiced by Memo Rojas, Jr. Mexican-Spanish releaseSE ESTRENA MEMO ROJAS JR EN LA PANTALLA GRANDE CON CARS 2 (in Spanish)Memo Rojas debuts on the widescreen in Cars 2|link=Memo Rojas, Jr. Max Schnell Cars 2.jpg|'Sebastian Schnell' voiced by Sebastian Vettel German releaseCARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell (In German)|link=Max Schnell#Sebastian Schnell Cars-2-carla-veloso.jpg|'Carla Veloso' voiced by Claudia Leitte Brazilian releaseVídeo de Claudia Leitte dublando Carla Veloso|link=Carla Veloso Cars-2-raoul.jpg|'Raoul ÇaRoule' voiced by Laurent Larcher in some French releasesExcerpt of an emission of the "Journal Télévisé of TF1"https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_2|link=Raoul ÇaRoule Trivia * Jeff Gorvette is based on the real NASCAR driver and 4-time Sprint Cup Champion Jeff Gordon. His name is a combination of "Jeff Gordon" and "Corvette". * Jeff Gorvette is voiced by the real NASCAR Colombian driver Juan Pablo Montoya in the Latin American release. * Jeff Gorvette is modeled as a Chevy Corvette C6-R, grand touring racers commonly seen at endurance events in Europe. * Originally, Jeff Gorvette's racing number was planned to be #3.concept art for the design of the World Grand Prix racers. But it was finally replaced by #24, Jeff Gordon's number. In the final film, there is no racecar in the World Grand Prix with #3. * Jeff's pit crew chief is John Lassetire. * The Corvette C6R, Jeff Gorvette's model, has a special 5.5 liter engine in real life, not a LSR 7.0 engine. * Jeff is the only character introduced in Cars 2 to return in Cars 3. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-67.jpg Jeff char pose.png Jeff gorvette concept art.jpg|Concept Art Jeff lewis lightning.png|Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg Cs131 217ahaTcs.sel16.164.jpg|Jeff Gorvette with Lightning McQueen 403068 249419915126818 201789726556504 644330 1528685194 n.jpg M-c2-118.jpg|Jeff and Lewis braking before the crash at Porto Corsa Cars 2 lewis and jeff radiator springs.jpg|Jeff and Lewis racing in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix Gorvette_Pitties.PNG|A faint shot of Gorvette's pitties Jeff.PNG Jeff gorvette vg.jpg Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 5.26.00 AM.png|Jeff Gorvette at the Florida 500 Die-casts S1-jeff-gorvette.jpg|Jeff's die-cast S1-jeff-gorvette-metallic.jpg|Metallic Finish die-cast Jeff-govrette-km.jpg|Die-cast with Rubber Tires JeffGorvetteChromeDiecastModel.jpg|Chrome die-cast Jeff Gorvette & John Lassetire.jpg|Jeff Gorvette's die-cast in a 2013 2-pack with John Lassetire The_king_cars_3_pack_de_2.jpg|Jeff Gorvette in a Cars 3 2-pack with Strip Weathers 461026898925.jpg|Jeff Gorvette and Lightning Mcqueen 2 pack Diecast References pt:Jeff Gorvette pt-br:Jeff Gorvette Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters